Plan C it is
by Zealswordsmen
Summary: Reincarnated in Naruto universe as Haruno Sakura. Huh could be worse. Lucky me I got a few plans for that. Not so lucky for me, I am not really good at planning. SI/OC. *English is not my native language. Be ready for a bumpy ride through grammar.*
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes.

I don't own Naruto.

That is it.

 **Chapter One.**

"Team seven made of Uchiha Susuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura."

I stared trough half lidded eye towards Iruka, as Naruto ranted about why he should be in a team with Sasuke. It took a moment to my brain to catch up with my thoughts.

Well, shit. There goes plan A.

"... And who the hell is Sakura?"

I blinked slowly as Iruka pointedly looked at me, Naruto tilted his head and turned to me. I smiled lazily and waved at him. He blinked owlish at me.

Well can't really blame him. I went the extra mile to be the flower on the wall. My hair was cut short, I disguised it unremarkably brown instead of pink.

I wear a simple black shirt with, black pants and boots.

"Why the weirdo has to be in a team with Sasuke?"

Whined the generic fan girl number 3. To be fair I just call all of them generic fan girl number 3.

It is easier this way I do not mess up their names. I shrugged unperturbed resting my head on my arms.

"Hey anyone want to switch? Because I am game if you wanna."

Team seven was a death trap, that's is why I remained remarkably unimpressive.

"Oh my god her voice is lazier then Shikamaru! Please Iruka sensei there must have being some mistake! I am in the wrong team!"

Amen to that Naruto, I also think I'm in the wrong team.

"Shut up you two! These are the teams and you are not exchanging it!"

I shrugged resting my head on my arms trying to sneak in some shut eye.

Whelp, lets go for plan B.

"Hey you!"

I slowly open my eye; damn it feels like they weigh a ton. Naruto is right in front of me looking really disgruntled, or with a stomach. Did something happen in canon today for him to look so constipated? I stared lazily at him as he did not say anything else I went back to sleep.

"Hey I am talking to… Urhgh!"

Okay his stomach made a really nasty sound. Hell I didn't know you could make a sound like that. I peered one eye open a he run away through the door.

"Huh."

I went back to sleep, it was nice, the weather was good, and the class didn't have much sun.

"Kami I am bored."

I opened my eyes lazily as begun to stretch.

"Finaly you are awake!"

I keeping stretching even yawing stretching my tong out scratching my back. Yup I am a lady as it finest.

"Uhhh…"

I turned my head at Naruto peering at him with half lidded eyes and waved.

"Good morning."

Naruto must have some nervous problem. I see his left eye twitching. I always had read fanfiction depicting him as too energetic to stay still. Huh who would have though? They were right.

Naruto stared at me with a flat look.

"It is afternoon; our teacher is two hours late."

Huh, wow I napped for whole six hours! I should wirte that down. I looked around seeing everyone had already left.

Oh yeah Kakashi was chronically late for everything or something.

"And sensei haven't arrived yet?"

"No."

"Okay"

And I went back to sleep ignoring Naruto protests.

"My first Impression of you…"

I blinked my eyes bleary, as a tall man stared at me for a moment. I smiled at him waving with one hand.

Hey be nice to the world and it will be nice back to you… Well not really.

Hatake Kakashi eye smiled, how that even work?

"I hate you all, meet me at the roof in five minutes."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke, the other two run out the door, I stepped out walking lazily to there. I do not walk pretty. I slouch a lot.

"You are Late Sakura-chan."

I blinked slowly a few times adjusting my eyes to the day light and turned to Kakashi.

"No I am not."

I sat besides Naruto who again blinked owlish at me.

"Yes you are Sakura-ch-s-san. It took you freaking forever to get here."

I nodded giving a faraway glance looking over Konoha.

"A shinobi is never late nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to."

The three stared at and Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Well lets begin introducing ourselves."

Ok here comes plan B.

I raised my hand high.

"Oh I know this one sensei!"

The three blinked at me, and Kakashi nodded for me to continue.

"You are Hatake Kakashi, son of the legendary Sakumo Hatake, considered a legend on his time. You are a genius with capital G. You become Genin at six, chuunin at ten and jounin at fourteen. Have fought in the third shinobi world war and in the bingo book says that you are one step down from the Yodaime to have a flee on sigh warning…"

"I meant to introduce yourself Sakura not me."

"Oh, but I am so boring."

Kakashi stared at me as Naruto had his mouth hanging.

"You are lying! He look as lazy as you! He can't be that awesome!"

"Oh he is! Actually that is a little disturbing for us."

Naruto blinked at me, so did Sasuke, I waved him off.

"Not for you duck but, It is bad for me and Naruto. Kakashi is a genius, son of a genius and trained by one of the most recognized genius in the elemental nations."

Naruto was bouncing exactly.

"Yeah! Yeah! He can train us to be awesome!"

"No he cant."

The three blinked at me.

"You ask him how to be a shinobi is the same as asking to a fish what the water is. Being shinobi is so natural for him, he probably can't understand the difficult we have."

Sasuke bristled at it, Naruto looked worried, Kakashi face was blank mask. Nope I have no idea what he is thinking.

"I mean me and Naruto, Sasuke is the hookie of the year. Hell you should probably take him into apprenticeship and pass us to another team. Someone who can give us the better basics and actually teach the steps to be shinobi. Because I really don't believe you can do it."

Let's be honest, Hatake teaches near nothing to team seven. Don't get me into crypt bullshit advices, there are no geniuses in team seven to translate that stuff.

Sasuke perked up staring at me appraisingly, as Naruto was sputtering beside me. Kakashi eye smiled. Really that is creepy as hell how the fuck he does that?

"Denied Sakura-chan, you are mine till I tell the opposite."

Huh, well I will have to try harder tomorrow. I really don't want to go for plan C.

"Now Sakura-chan introduce yourself."

"I am Haruno Sakura."

The three stared at me, and Kakashi nodded, encouragily? I don't know. I find it hard to read the guy. I am fairly good at reading people.

"Yes?"

"What else Sakura-chan?"

"What else what?"

Kakashi sighed and nodded to Naruto that bounced seeming to burst with energy on the seams. He went through the whole ramen and hokage story. I didn't really paid attention to the whole thing, I heard the word Hokage and Lamen. Sasuke went with the emo avenger stuff.

Kakashi went to the vague lazy stuff.

Huh. I had zero influence in canon events. Does it mean I can't change fate or I made myself so unremarkable that I made no difference?

Kakashi told us something about training, oh yeah tomorrow seven. No breakfast. He will arrive eleven. Oh well he is gone. I turned to the boys who just walked off after giving their on routine of temes and dobes.

I got to say, it is much more fun in the anime then in real life.

Well they are gone, I dusted my pants and walked off.

"Welp, better get back home."

Next day I wake up late, got a big breakfast and went to the training ground. I could hear from a distance Naruto raging about sensei being late.

As I got closer to the clearing Naruto pointed at me.

"You are la… Sakura-chan?"

I waved lazily at him.

"Heya."

In the background Sasuke grunted, I turned my head in his direction. He was looking at me, I tilted my head in a silent greeting. I think he nodded back. Can't be sure with him. I don't really know him.

I mean yeah I remember the manga and the anime some what. But knowing a fictional character and meeting real people are two different experiences. I take no knowledge for granted.

Ever.

I made this mistake once, it already cost me more than I care to elaborate.

"Anh… Sakura-chan."

I turned my half-lidded eyes towards Naruto who seemed to be fiddling.

"You are kinda, you know…"

"Oh that. I'm just matching my inner clock with sensei's habits. Right now I am working on the theory he is always three hours late to everything."

Naruto seemed to be taken aback by that. When a puff of smoke broke behind us. The cherry voice of our sensei chirped up.

"Ohayo Mina-san!"

"You are late!"

Naruto's response was fast and loud.

"Maa, you see my clock broke and I lost the time."

Naruto grumbled something under his breath, as Kakashi piked up a clock seting it on the stump.

"Well we will have our little test now."

"Wait didn't you said your clock was broken?"

Kakashi ignored Naruto picking up two bells.

"So today to pass the test you will have to pick up the bells to pass the test."

Well I think it was my cue.

"Eh? But sensei, there only two bells there."

Kakashi eye smiled, Hell I am gonna have nightmares about that. How does he do it?

"Oh very observant Sakura-chan. You see only two of you will pass the test the rest will be sent back to the academy."

Sasuke and Naruto jolted at that, well Naruto jolted Sasuke just had a twitch... or he needs to pee. I am not sure.

I had no problems, since failing here would throw me into the genin corps, and I was okay with that. Actually, that was plan A since the beginning.

However, since I somehow fell to the cracks into the Elite program, well plan B was to get away from the team Seven death trap.

There was a rush of movement and I had to hold back not to react, Kakashi was beside us holding a kunai to Naruto neck.

Kakashi then announced.

"Ready, go!"

Sasuke jumped straight to the limit of the forest, Naruto stand tall and proud, I slouched to the stump were the clock was and leaned on it. Naruto and Kakashi stared at me. I smiled a waved lazily at them both. Naruto shook his head and announced to the four quarters that he was awesome and didn't fear Kakashi. Kakashi picked up his book with a very bored expression and taunted Naruto.

The rest you already know, Kakashi moped the floor with Naruto. Sasuke tried to take an opportunity shot and Kakahshi got him too, or so I figure as both disappear from view.

Kakashi came slouching a little time later, and freaking eye smiled at me. I couldn't help the involuntary shudder that run trough my body. Eye smile in an anime, funny and even kinda cute. In real life? Freaking weird.

"Ah Sakura-chan, won't you try also?"

"Nah I am good."

He then sacratched his chin with a thoughtful expression.

"Well I had some high expectations of you. Since your father…"

My hearth stopped for a moment.

"At least tried to do something of his shinobi career. Well tried and failed, I guess it runs in the family."

He turned his back to me and was walking away. Hell he was simply walking away. I usually don't do angry, I is too tiring. But right now I just felt burn in my chest. I stepped out the post, he might have noticed as he stopped and turned around raising one, I mean his eyebrow to me.

"I got a question for you sensei. Do you wanna have a bad time? Cause if you don't take back what you just said… You really don't like what comes next."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes.

I don't own Naruto.

That is it.

 **Chapter Two.**

Kakashi Hatake was a good shinobi; he was quintessence of shinobi.

When the Hokage offered the opportunity to teach his sensei son he took it. He wasn't there for the boy when he was younger, he would try to be there now. If the boy had what it takes to be shinobi at least. Otherwise it would be better to keep him away from the shinobi life.

His team seemed interesting, even the civilian girl, that he could not remember the name. That is till she simply dropped down the test completely.

Kakash, of course saw right trough it. She was not afraid of failing like the other two. He understood she had a better grasp of the shinobi life that any civilian should have. She was just waiting for the storm to pass to enter the Genin corps.

Probably for the better, let the clan kids be part of the elite program, they had more training in them than the civilian kids.

But that attitude rubbed him wrong. From the moment she tried to push the Uchiha on him, to simply walking of like that.

He expected better of Mebuki daughter. The man had barely made Jounin, Kakashi had been his examiner, but Mabuki had the drive. And would not shut up about his wonderful ura-chan.

He was as bad as Inoichi.

Kakashi insulted her to see if there was some of Mebuki spark in her. He saw the air caught in her throat but apart from that no reaction. He shrugged and walked of.

"I got a question for you sensei."

Kakashi stopped, would the little cherry blossom actually do something?

"Do you wanna have a bad time?"

She stepped up getting a little taller, as her muscles were changing from relaxed to tense. Was she springing to fight?

"Cause if you don't take back what you just said… You really don't like what comes next."

Well one more push he would at least look if the girl was just lazy or if the she had something to her, as Mebuki believed. So Kakahi shrugged dismissively.

"Meh."

Her whole body tensed a second time as her smile, that was one creepy smile, widened as she begun to walk towards him.

"Welp I tried. It is a beautiful day outside."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow what was that about?

"Flowers are blooming, birds are singing. In day like these, senseis like you…"

There was no forewarning, no spikes in chakra, Sakura took one step and it was like cloth burst out of thing are encircling her.

Black boots a dark hood, half chest plate on her, bone drawings on her chins and for arms. To her gloves. A whit mask with a carved skull in place of her face, with a distorted wide smile. Both eyes were substituted with black holes with pinpricks of white, moving about like eyes.

" **Should be burning in hell.** "

Her left eye burst in bluish flames, as the entire clearing was flooded in chakra. Kakashi kept his bored expression, while cringing internally. Was that genjutsu? The chakra felt wrong somehow. It was vast occupying most of the clearing but not as intense as it should be.

The voice, it was low guttural thing that did not match the small girl of his team. She made a quick movement of her arm throwing it up and down, when her hand went down he feel pressure upon himself trying to crush him to the floor.

He resisted it reinforcing his body with chakra as his feet grounded and a crater appear around him. The pressure sundely left as she stabbed two fingers up. Spikes of dirt raised form her gaining speed till a group explode from beneath him. Kakashi jumped standing himself at the top of the spikes. She made, one handed seal that finished peculiarly like the katon gokiu no jutsu.

She inhaled sharply, and he tensed his body. A thin bean of bluish light shoot from her mouth, Kakashi didnt risk it jumping to the side, when the bean reached his original position it exploded in to a bluish ball of flames. Kakashi did not stop to be in awe, as another beam of light shot into his direction. He dodge the second and a third, that she seemed to hold a longer stream transforming the explosion into a tornado of bluish flames that lasted for a few seconds.

Kakashi dodged them all and stared at her. She should have at least jounin level of chakra reserves to sustain or even use those kind of jutsu. Something was off. He could not quiet put his finger on it. Sakura scratched her chin toughly.

"Huh. Always wondered why people don't use their strongest attack first."

Inwards he was crest fallen. Shinobi don't do that because these tipes of attack are supposed to finish the battle and not to open then. Surprise factor would help to catch enemies unaware. She then shrugged.

"Well, I guess it is your turn now right?"

Kakashi eye smiled at her, noticing her flinching. Good, he liked that reaction. He speed righ behind her, she did not move.

"As I told Naruto Sakura-chan, A shinobi should never have his back unprotected."

He went for a quick shop on the neck for his hand to pass trough thin air. She was gone. That was not body flicker or kawamiri.

She just vanished.

He heard her voice from the stumps behind him. Having to fight not to flinch in surprise.

"What? You iddnt think I was just gonna stay there and take it. Did you?"

He actually though she did not have a choice. The smiled on the skull was even wider and looked extremely amused. The left eye still burning in a slow motion flame.

"Mah Sakura-chan is that a bloodline?"

The amusement seemed to pour out of her. It did annoy him a little.

"Now that would be telling sensei."

Kakashi felt a tick of his temple, he eye smiled and used a body flicker to get in to her defense. Once again she disappeared in thin air. The hair on his neck stood as he dodged to the right and a bean of light pass right trough him. He jumped out the explosion area.

The big flaw on the jutsu it was that he could track her position easily.

For the next minutes it was a play of mouse and cat. As she would, appear and disappear from existence and shoot beans of light at him or manifest spikes of earth without hand seal.

She finally stoped on top of the stump close to the clock and looked down at it.

"Welp, not that this is not fun. But I am kinda in a scheduled and I know I can't defeat you by myself. So why don't you wait here a little as I go pick up my way ward team mates and come back to kick your ass."

Kakashi eye smile at her, and she flinched again, that was satisfying.

"Ah a sound plan Sakura-chan. However it would be so boring to wait for you here all by myself."

She stared at him the smiled on the mask seemed to freeze, faltering for a moment.

"… Are you hitting on me?"

Kakashi just shrugged, mind fucking people was always fun. She shuddered violently and he felt a little offended.

"Ah in that case sensei I will let you keep some company."

She reached for her pocket and threw some tags into the air. Ten Sakuras with her current uniforms exploded to life.

"See you in a bit ne?"

She then disappeared into the air again. Kakashi looked around. Kage bunchin? She should not have enough to make one, even more ten.

Naruto looked flasbergered. Sakura was simply flowing through the battle with a lazy smile, dodging, could that be dodging? And throwing around kick-ass jutsus. And she just did the Kage Bunshin?

"Ah found you Naruto."

Naruto flinched as a hand got him by the scuff of his jacket, and then there was pull, and a feel of falling endlessly rotating in all directions. It suddenly stopped.

"Let's go Sasuke."

The sensation triggered once more. He found himself in another clearing.

He took a moment to catch his breath Sasuke, was shooting his eyes wildly around, Sakura wearing that weird clothing, she took down the mask. Her face was pale, her hair was damp and she was trembling. She fell on four and threw up, once, twice. Damn It was going to make him sick.

She stopped and cleaned her mouth on the hem of her sleeve. She then sat with her back on the tree.

"Damn. Kakashi was right. I did throw up."

She uncorked a water bottle, where did it came from? And begun drinking. Teme then narrowed his eyes at her.

"How did you do it?"

Sakura blinked lazily at him, caching up her breath.

"I trained hard. Why are you annoyed?"

Teme gritted his teeth.

"Because you are just a weakling!"

Sakura pointed at him.

"That right there is your problem. You lack ambition. There is a big difference between being the tallest of the dwarfs and being a giant among titans."

Naruto blinked at her Sasuke fumed.

"What do you know?"

"I know that you didn't help anyone. I saw you belittling others, no one could be better then you. It was more like you cutting of their legs and keeping everyone shorter then you. That is the taller of dwarfs. If you, that is better then others, had helped then to be more, they would have being stronger. They would had offered a higher challenge for you to overcome. You would train harder and then you would be a giant among Titans."

Naruto stared at her with an open mouth. Sasuke simmered.

"I am rookie of the year."

"It just mean you are better than the rest of the class. Have nothing to do with strength on the shinobi world."

Sasuke took a step back as if hit.

"Or you really are comparing yourself to Kakashi sensei who managed to graduate at freaking six years old? Crap! By our age the guy was already a chuunin in WAR missions. I cant even begin to wrap what that would be like around my mind."

Sasuke just stopped staring at her appraisingly, and Naruto swallow.

"Ne Sakura-chan, why did you brought us here?"

She directed her eyes at Naruto and stared, those big greenish eyes stared at him and she smiled.

"Because I know I can't do it by myself. I know that I need by team mates to take Kakashi down."

"There are only two bells."

Teme interrupted. Sakura stared at him, took a long seep of the bottle, and sharply turned her looking beyond the clearing, somehow.

"They set us up as a team. So I do not fucking care. If I win it is our victory, if I lose it is our loss. Whatever we do, we do it as a team."

Naruto scratched his head.

"Ahn Sakura-chan, you didn't act like that in the begin."

She looked at him, an apologetic glimmer on her eyes.

"No I didn't. I couldn't. Not before you had experienced Kakashi strength by yourselves… And he pushed me too far. I don't care about the test anymore. I want him humiliated and suffering. That's where you come in Naruto."

Naruto stilled.

"Nani?"

Sakura smirked.

"I need you to come up with a plan for us to take Kakashi down."

The teme snorted.

"Why should we do as the dobe says?"

Sakura had an smile on her face, like she was enjoying a joke nobody else could hear.

"Because the 'dobe' have manage to desecrate the freaking Hokage monument, in front of the whole village. Without anyone being the wiser. Consider that the ANBU are always in routes around the village and the monument can be seen from anywhere within the village. Moreover, Naruto wear freaking orange. I say he knows how to achieve success against he odds."

Naruto blinked at her owlish. Was that a compliment?

"So Naruto, think of this as a prank. The most prankfull thing you can do to Kakashi is to take the bells away before the time runs out. You already know me and Sasuke. What do you need us to do?"

She spoke, as she began to undress the hoody keeping her shirt underneath. It was soaking wet hugging her body tightly. She threw the hoody to the side as turned taking of her shirt. He blushed seeing the pale skin of her back, and was a little surprise. Sakura wasn't thin as the other kunioch of the class. She was damn fit.

Her back had a lot of weird moving black squiggle tattoos. She pressed a point on her shoulder and the tattoo disappeared in smoke. She threw a scroll over her back. It had a really similar form to the tattoo. She touched her shoulder over the scroll, and the tattoo designs sank in she let out a hiss of pain and the scroll was blank. A new tattoo was covering her back.

Sakura took a shuddering breath and begin to redress herself. Looking back at him, blooming an amused smile as she caught him staring. She did not put the mask back.

"So?"

Naruto blinked and scrambled picking up the possibilities.

"We only have five decoys left Naruto."

He blinked at her, she shrugged.

"My bunshins."

He blinked and nodded. He nodded to himself.

"Okay I got it."

Kakashi was staring down at the last Kage bunshin that Sakura left behind, that disappearing trick was really throwing him off. It was like someone had just been playing around with the Hiraishin, made it soundless and without chakra spikes.

It has actually the only way to dodged it was being highly attentive to the chakra spikes.

Kakashi looked around, he had a hard time pointing were his cute little genin were. The air was too saturated with Sakura chakra.

Was it on purpose? Or side effect of the glowing blue eyes?

Kunais begun to rain down a he side stepped.

There they were. His cute little genin were attempting on last ditch effort.

Droves and droves of kage bunshins disguised as Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were charging at him. He dispelled then, Kawamiri with then, and let then hit each other.

This was… too easy. What are they up too?

Kakashi did not notice, the patterns of the battle were taking him slowly to the post, when he noticed it was too late. Thick chakra streams trapad him and tied him to the post. The guttural voice of Sakura holding the chakra treads was heard as though back, it would be a secondfd for him to scape. A kunai flew from the battle front as Sasuke burst in speed caching then a millisecond before Kakashi could kick him away.

Sasuke fell rolling to the ground holding the bells tightly around his fingers. Kakashi was ready to body flicker as the alarm went off.

Sakura hoody and mask fell behind her as she plopped on the floor breathing hard.

"Oh sweet Kami. Say that is the end of it. I can't move my body anymore."

He raised one eyebrow in surprised and amusement. Sakura was absolutely winded heaving hard, fighting to push air back into her lungs.

The mask masked her condition, no pun intended.

Naruto bunshin cheered and pop in smoke letting only Naruto cheering and jumping as a lunatic.

And Sasuke smirked arrogantly. Kakashi Eye smiled at him.

"So Sasuke, you got the bells, you tell me who will be part of your team?"

The Uchiha glanced at the two team mates, after a moment at what looked like internal debate he huffed and threw the bells back at him. Kakashi blinked at him.

"We are a team, we fail together or we win together."

Kakashi was making a happy dance internally as he let out a little of killer intent.

"As you Jounin sensei I am ordering you to choose."

The three flinched but Sakura was the first to growl at him.

"Screw you Hatake. What My team mate said are my words too. We fail together or we win together."

"Yeah we are team seven! Datebayo!"

Kakashi released his killing intent.

"You!"

Relishing in seeing then taking a defensive stance. He then Eye smiled.

"Pass!"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes.

I don't own Naruto.

That is it.

 **Chapter Three.**

Plan C it is.

Kakashi begun his spiel about team work and not abandoning your companions and shit. He speak better then that but hell, I am too tired to properly pay attention.

"So we are now officially Team Seven. I will call you guys for the first mission we get."

He then disappear in a burst of smoke, because, of course you want to disappear after giving a cool speech. Naruto was jumping up and down.

"Yeah! Yeah! We did it! We are shinobi!"

I rise and tell him.

"We were already shinobi."

He blinked at me owlish, and Sasuke was showing open interest. Oh good time for plan C phase.

"Even if we had failed the elite test we would had being throw into the Genin corps. The less famous side of the shinobi forces. But we would still be shinobi."

I pressed the seal on my undershirt and my battle apparatus disappeared, letting me with my regular clothes.

Ok Naruto was gawking and Sasuke had now open interest. I flick my wrist catching the lunch boxes Kakashi left behind unsealing another that I had already. I need to keep then interest.

I made it look effortless, but goddammit, I think I am one step above chakra exhaustion.

"Come on guys we need to talk."

Sasuke huffed and turned his back to us. Okay one more burst. My left eye flared as my chakra invade the specific area.

"Don't make me drag you Sasuke. I am too tired and moody for that."

The Uchiha stopped and stared at me, before slowly nodding and siting. I retreated my chakra back.

Good Kami I would not be able to tie him down. Kakashi, burned through my chakra in that one second holding him down.

Naruto sniffed his lunch box and begun to eat as he bounced up and down.

"Ne, ne, Sakura chan. How did you know about the Genin corps thing?"

I stared at Naruto for a moment.

"It was plan A. But things didn't go according to the plan. So now I am stuck with plan C."

Sasuke raised one eyebrow at me.

"Yup, plan C is if I get a team, then we better be fucking Sanin level."

Sasuke smirked at me. It is kind of creepy to see him happy about something.

"Huh? Who are the Sannin?"

"The most powerfull ninja in the village, behind only the Hokage. It was one of then that teach the Yodaime."

Naruto opened his eyes.

"And you think we can be like that?"

Was that doubt in his voice? Who knew? Naruto was a human being with doubts and insecurities besides screaming his dream to the four winds. Also, thank you Naruto, you gave me the perfect opening.

"Why not? My two team mates are the last of the most legendary clans in shinobi history and I think I am getting pretty kick ass myself. So yeah. We can."

Sasuke turned sharply at Naruto with wide eye and Naruto frowned looking at Sasuke, a moment later he widened his eyes as both snapped their neck towards me.

"Nani?"

I blinked at them twice. I knew about that, and not everything was just like what I could remember from cannon. So for me it was perfectly reseanoble to ask.

"You didnt know?"

Naruto blinked several time and Sasuke frowned looking at him.

"Huh, well you are the last descendent of the Uzumaki clan Naruto."

"U-Uzumaki is a clan?"

Sasuke was scowling like trying to remember something. Ah so did heard something about it. Good.

"Well, yeah. They used to have they own shinobi village. They were cousins to the Senju clan."

"So they are like family? Were are they?"

Oh crap, those beutfull blue orbs staring at me with so much hope. Crap I feel like a villain for that. Guess that is why the Hiruzen never told him. It kind of clenches my hearth. I didn't even had to fake my saddens.

"They were wiped out protecting Konoha Naruto."

Sasuke eyes widened comically, stealing glances at Naruto. And turned his coal orbs to me.

"How?"

I blinked at him, he was voicing the question that had caught in Naruto's throat.

"Iwagakure, Kumo and Mist joined forces to take them down and use Uzushiogakure as stepping point to invade Konoha. But for every one Uzumaki fallen there were 6 of the enemies."

I stopped and looked up for a moment.

"The Uzumaki could have fled and survived but they hold their ground protecting our village. You will find very vague references about then. It is said that the kages of the time got too ashamed to have failed the Uzumaki and tried to Erase everything about them."

Naruto was looking down, damn were those tears? Aw man I am not good with heighten emotional states. He was more emotional that I though. Although it is my fault for not foreseen it. He did always wear his hearth on the sleeve.

"However, Konoha have not forgot them."

I said taping my headband.

"The spiral in the leaf is actually the Uzumaki clan crest. It is the spiral. Base of all Uzumaki fuinjuts that was what made then so feared. And their blood line is also really awesome too."

At that seemed to distract Naruto, Sasuke looked slightly bewildered by his bouncing emotions.

"Blood line? I have a Blood line?"

I nodded picking up a kunai.

"Come closer you two. Good Naruto gime you hand, Iswear I don't whant to hurt but it is easir to show."

Naruto gave me his hand and I made a small slice on his thumb, he didn't even let out a peep as blood dripped out. I glance at Sasuke.

"How long it take to heal something like this?"

Sasuke frowned.

"I tis an annoying cut. Although it will not hinder it will be open for at least two days."

I smiled pulling a handkerchief and wiping out the cut showing a thumb without even a scar. Sasuke catch it to look closer.

"What?"

"A really strong vitality, Uzumakis can survive to damages most of us would be crippled by, and are blessed with really large chakra reserves. In part is why they knew sealing I guess. The bigger the chakra reserve the harder to control. Narutos reserves would be Kage level. He just have no idea how to use then properly. Well I guess it is also the reason why the village hates you."

Naruto blinked at me.

"What?"

I nodded at him pulling up a little scroll I made just for this.

"This lady here is the wife of the First Hokage wife, Uzumaki Mito, later know as Senju Mito. She only became a Senju after the battle of the first Hokage with Uchiha Madara. I guess she was the first Uzumaki to guard the kyuubi."

Naruto Flinched and Sasuke widened his eyes.;

"What."

"Yup I guess the Uzumaki were the only one with the power to restrain the Kyuubi, I read they had a peculiar type of chakra. Your mother Naruto…"

I said without looking up, pointing at the picture on the scroll, Naruto face should be priceless, Sasuke too. Aparently Kushina was a little bad with paper work, and her registry photo on the Library had her and Uchiha Mikoto making a V sign to the picture.

"Died on the day the Kyubi attacked the village. As it is also your day of birth I am guessing that someone managed to break the kyuubi free from whatever you Uzumakis keep it locked up while she was giving birth. And the village blame your clan for the problem."

Sasuke looked down at the picture and them back at Naruto, he and his mother had a lot in common in personality wise. Damn if it didn't show. Especially the whiskers marks, Mito and Kuchina had then, Naruto also, it could be logical to assume it was a clan trait.

I stared at Sasuke.

"What?"

Sasuke looked down.

"The woman beside her."

I tilted my head, Naruto was caressing the picture as trying to commit every dot and grainy trail to memory, a small shy smile on his face.

"That is my mother. Uchiha Mikoto."

Naruto head snaped towards Sasuke, and back to the picture.

"They look like friends. Did she, did she ever talked…"

Sasuke stared at him silently; I could see the gears turning behind his eyes.

"Sorry, your clan name is just familiar. I was too young I don't remember."

"Oh. Why didn't the old man told me?"

I blinked at him, I feel like I should know who that is.

"Old man?"

Naruto looked up.

"Ah Hokage-jiji."

Huh, it does sound disrespectful. Now I know why people freaked out when he says that in the anime.

"That is quite obvious. For two or three reasons. First they are hiding you in plain sigh. Your are so know and hated within the village that no enemy shinobi would notice you. Two, if you knew who your mom was would you been able to shut up about it? She was ranked as a S treat level on the bingo book. And third if it got out who you really are, there would be a line to see who got your hide first."

He blinked and hold back tears.

"I would have liked to know."

Sasuke nodded.

"It was his right to know."

I raised my hands.

"Hey don't get it wrong, I think they were waiting for you to be older or more powerful to take care of yourself to tell you about it. Naurto look at me."

Naruto raised soulful eyes, hurt with betrayal.

"It is ok to feel hurt by it. It is okay to be mad, but look at me. Do you believe that the Hokage, that allow you to call him Jiji, did this to hurt you or to protect you?"

Naruto looked torn apart, I rested my hand on his cheek.

"Naruto, I think it was hurting him too to keep the secret from you."

Naruto just nodded silently.

"Okay so how about I teach you about Uzumaki sealing?"

His head snapped up. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know that?"

I scratched my head.

"Oh I found a book on the library. A few actually, signed by Uzumaki Mito. I compared it to the other books on fuinjutsu and I tell. That one make sense the rest is incomprehensible mamble jumble. Any way I can teach you."

Naruto nodded enthusiastic, I glanced at Sasuke.

"Ne Naruto technically, it is your clan traditional art. Sorry If I learned without your consent, back when I started I did not know it technically belong to you. Do you want the books back?"

Naruto stared at me, actually stared at me, with piercing blue eyes. It was daunting seeing such serious expression on his face.

"Are they safe?"

"Yeah they are."

"Then please keep them safe."

He then stared at Sasuke.

"Do you want to learn teme?"

Sasuke blinked owlish at him.

"Naruto I was born in a clan. Clans usually don't share techniques like that."

Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Well Sakura-chan already know, and looks like your mom and my mom were friends, so why not? I would like to make that happens."

Sasuke smiled, barely mind you, but smiled.

"Uzumaki and Uchiha huh? Yeah we could be allies. I accept the opportunity, and look forward to reattribute the favor. Dobe."

Holly crap that actually look like the anime sappy scenes. Huh, who would say. Well it also my turn to do sappy. I rise and bow with my arms to my sides.

"Naruto, I would like to thank you, for protecting our viallage from the Kyuubi. And say I am sorry. I always saw how the village treated you and I did not stepped in to help. I am sorry."

"Why Sakura-chan?"

"Because of my mother. If I had been friends with you, she would suffer on her job. That would be bad. I am certain she wouldn't mind you. However for her sake I kept my distance. I am sorry I wasn't there to be your friend."

"So we can't be team mates?"

"I can't take you guys home. Sasuke would also bring some bad influence upon my mother, but as long as we are out of the public eye we should be okay."

"So we can be friends?"

"Yup."

The guy tackled me, fuck who tackle another person? Oh well I am okay with it. I prefer Naruto to Sasuke anyway.

Naruto got off me and we began to finish our meals. I then brought out another scroll.

"Okay, so about becoming Sanin level, we will need a lot of training. What I said about not trusting Kakashi is true. He is a powerful shinobi, we saw first hand and I think he was holding back. I say we wait one week to see what he actually teach us. If he do well we keep him otherwise, we can make a request to the Hokage for a transfer. Kakashi is pretty high up in the ladder so it may not pass so we should at least try to train ourselves during this week. This is the schedule I have so far."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes.

I don't own Naruto.

That is it.

 **Chapter four.**

Crap! I was tired and I got home. Mom hadn't arrived yet. The boys and I got talking the rest of the evening trying to figures out what we wanted to do with our training. Sasuke was mildly impressed with my schedule.

For the guy that probably just trained dreamed about revenge and trained again I take it as a compliment.

"Ah Sakura-chan."

I was just too tired to jump scare, so I just raised an eyebrow to cyclops sensei.

"Yeah?"

"Team meeting tomorrow in the Hokage tower at seven sharp. Be there."

And surprise, surpsrie, there he goes in a puff of smoke. I shrugged and went to bed.

Next morning I was walking to the Hokage tower, it was the first time I was close to it… and Kakashi was there on time waiting for me?

It is a trap!

I raised a leg turning around as Kakashis hand was already on my shoulder with a vice like grip.

"Ohayo Mina tan."

He freaking eye smiled to me. What the hell is wrong with you Kakashi? Stop to terrify me with your freaking eye smiling face!

"Heyah sensei. So where are the boys?"

He steered me to the Hokage tower.

"Ah today is a special meeting between me, you and the Hokage Sakura-chan. You really impressed me yesterday and I though a talk was needed."

I hummed at that. Yeah I had forgotten of Plan C collateral.

Well here, I was in front of the fucking Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen seemed anything but impressed with my presence. Can't blame him tough. I am unimpressive.

"So Kakashi report on your performance does not match the reports delivered to us by the academy Haruno-san."

Ouch, so formal, the man was not understating me at all. Crap, understate me! I need all the bonus points I can get for Plan C.

He just stared at me, I think he wants me to dig my own grave, by nervously tripping on my own lies. Well I just stare at him back. I know, dumb, but if I do dumb enough things I may get out of this as just dense.

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"I think he want to know why is that Sakura-chan."

Score One! Thank you Kakashi!

"Oh. I faked my competency to go to the Genin Corps."

The Hokage, blinked once, and proceed to clean his pipe. He broke eye contact Score Two!

"Ah and why would you do that?"

"For the money of course. The elite program spend too much time training and going on missions, they only begun to really get money when they reach High chuunin. I need it now."

I then glare at Kakashi.

"You actually screw up my plan A to fall into the Gennin Corps by putting me in the team seven holster. You also ruined Plan B by not taking the Uchiha into apprenticeship. It only left me with plan C."

Kakahi stared down at me, looking like his sole eye was trying not to cringe in amusement.

"Oh plan c then?"

I nodded seriously, because, god dammint it is serious. It is my life!

"It is a little more time consuming but it will have to do."

The Hokage cleared his troat.

"And pray tell, Haruno-san, what is plan C."

I blinked at him, furrowed my eyebrows.

"Is to make me and my team mates into fucking Sanins, Hokage-sama."

I raised my eyes to Kakashi.

"I still stand to what I said to you Hatake. I know you are an amazing shinbobi, but I don't believe you have what it takes to teach the foundations of the work to others. You can either help us or get the hell out of our way."

The Hokage coughed, and I have the impression that it is to mask a laugh.

"Well Sakura-chan…"

He called me chan, that means kids. That means he is underestimating me! Yes! Score Trhee!

"I see it now. But you must understand that your capabilities are highly wasted into the Genin Corps. I can't have you there when you obviously belong into the Elite program. My question however is about your, peculiar sealess jutsus."

I blinked at him.

"Oh, I dubbed then hollow jutsus."

Kakashi tilted his head.

"And why is that."

I taped my chin thinking the best way to describe it.

"Can I have a piece of paper and something to draw on it?"

The Hokage nodded and paper and a pencil were on the table, a subtle hint of ANBU nearby. I ignored it. The dumber the better.

"Sweet! Neat trick!"

I then draw two sides of a cliff.

"Okay so it is like that, lets say these are two sides of a cliff. When you do jutsu you build the bridge between then. When the bridge is ready, the jutsu is done. Now these is how most people do justsu."

I draw three thick lines. Crossing the cliff.

"It is made of solid piece of chakra, by being dense it make a strong bridge the complete the jutsu, the bigger the jutsu the greater the number of chackra layers. This is how I make justsu."

I draw two parallel lines with a zig zag in the middle.

"By molding the middle layer into this form my bridge use the same amount of energy then other bridges but is three times stronger. But the truth is that her middle is hollow."

Hokage just stared at it chewing on his pipe.

"I see."

Kakashi put a hand on the top of my head.

"Sakura-chan I am hurt I though you said you were not a genius."

I blinked and looked up to him.

"I am not. I just got a weird brain. I remember almost everything in my life, including my birth day. That is not a found memory. I did take some time to learn how to talk but I was doing chackra molding exercises since I was six months old. My chakra control is prodigious because of my ridiculous amounts of hard work in chakra control."

I smirked internally. Should I? Oh why not?

"If anything I would say that I could be called a genius of hard wor…"

"No!"

I blinked at Kakashis voice and tilted my head.

"Yes?"

"You are right Sakura-chan. There is no need to call you a genius at all."

"Oh. Okay."

I heard a rumbling sound and at the Hokage coughing again in his hand. Yep, definably seeing me as a kid. Score four!

"Anyway Sakura-chan, now I must ask about your variation of the Hiraishin."

The what now? Wait isn't that the Yodaime technique or something?

"The Yodaime technique?"

The Hokage nodded.

"Ahn… I don't know how to do the Hiraishin Hokage-sama."

He looked up to Kakashi who squeezed my shoulder.

"The technique on which you disappear Sakura-chan."

Oh now I get it.

"Oh you talking about the shortcut."

They both stared at me, but Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Shortcut?"

I nodded very satisfied parroting him.

"Shortcut."

Kakashi eye… Holly shit stop doing it! It freaks me out!... Smiled.

"Could you elaborate about it Sakura-Chan?"

"Sure, it is the smallest distance between two points."

The Hokage was chewing on his pipe.

"Could it be taught?"

I frowned taping my chin. I pick up the paper again and draw two points and rested the pencil in front of the Hokage.

"What is the smallest distance between these two points?"

The Hokage pondered for a moment, and then drew a straight line. I grimaced a little.

"It is not wrong but not right either. It more about a state of mind. I am can't teach the short cut to you Hokage-sama. But in general my jutsus needed a lot of chakra control."

The Hokage nodded.

"And it must consume almost nothing of chakra, as Kakashi informed me that you used it to dodge all his attacks."

"Oh hell no! It uses a hell lot of chakra, two in a roll and I get chakra exhaustion if I am not using my energy tank."

Kakashi blinked, the Hokage blinked. The Hokage took his pipe out of his mouth.

"Energy tank?"

I nodded. Kakashi freaking… Stop doing it! It is not funny! Eye smiled at me.

"Ne Sakura-chan what is this energy tank?"

I smiled proudly at him.

"It is my greatest creation."

I took of my shirt standing with my sports bra. Showing the Seal that took the whole of my back.

"It store chakra for me to use later. This one holds up to ten times my natural reserves."

I put my shirt back and glared at Kakashi.

"You made me use two of these in a row Kakashi! I have meager chakra reserves please remember that in the future."

The Hokage stared at me.

"Who teaches you the art of sealing Sakura?"

Oh crap I lost the chan. But he is still calling me by first name, so yeah that remediable.

"Oh I found the wonderful collection of "The Sealing Arts and You", By Uzumaki Mito. It is an amazing work. The other books that I manage to find about sealing make no sense in comparison."

"I though all book on sealing arts on the shinobi library are only for chunin access or higher. How did you get then Sakura?"

I frowned at that. I really did get them at the library. What is this about chuunin access thing...

"What shinobi library?"

The Hokage blinked at me, Kakashi frowned.

"Were did you found these books Sakura-chan?"

"In the hidden study of the library close to the ramen stand. Why?"

The Hokage made a hand seal and an ANBU appeared by my side. Crap I tensed up stoping my body from doing a short cut.

"Please explain to the ANBU How to get to the hidden study."

Despite the word please, that did not sound like a request.

"Well, you pass the main door take the right on the buzzing corridor…"

Kakashi stooped me.

"Buzzing corridor?"

"Yeah, the seal hiding it must be falling, so when you get close you can hear the chakra of the seal buzzing."

The Hokage made another hand seal and the ANBU switched with another one. Huh, this one must be a sensor.

"Anyway after the buzzing corridor you just turned left on the genjutsu stand and there you are. First time I actually tripped and fell through it."

The ANBU disappeared and Kakashi asked.

"And the other books you read."

I shrugged.

"They are pretty old I guess people forget they were there."

The Hokage begun to rub his eyes, mouthing something about paper work.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, for bringing this up."

I made a happy dance in my mind. I was chan again!

"The books of Mito-sama are still there?"

Oh crap, this will go into uncomfortable area.

"Nope, I hide then in my work shop."

The Hokage stared at me for a long time. What? I am not lying out loud. it is too troublesome to remember all the little details. Half trues no problem, but out right lie for people that live from deception. Nope I am not that stupid… Wait? What?

"I am getting too old for this shit."

Wow! I think I broke the Hokage.

"And where is the work shop?"

"Beneath training ground 22."

The Hokage blinked at me.

"Tell me it has doors."

"Not any more. After I mastered the shortcut I took down the doors. I was too afraid of someone stumbling on my workshop. What I researched in the wrong hand could spell disaster."

The Hokage stared at me again then turned to Kakashi.

"Hatake, it is your genin. Fix it!"

Fix what again?

"Ah Sakura-chan, let's go get the books ne?"

Aw crap.

"Oh I can't do that."

Kakashi blinked at me. Then he begun to eye… I jumped up and grabbed the hen of his jacket. He obviously let me.

"Stop doing the freaking eye smile! It is not natural! It freak me out! You are giving me nightmares with the freaking eye smile!"

Kakashi blinked grabbed me by the shoulders and eye freaking smiled at me as I begun to shudder.

"Ah Sakura-chan I have no idea of what you are talking about. By the way why you can't get the book?"

I stared at the eye smile in the… well… eye.

"You are a terrible person."

I then shook my head.

"The last of the Uzumaki asked me to keep them safe for him. And since the work shop is full of defensive seals, and is continually upgrading itself, it is pretty much the safest safe in konoha right now."

Kakashi looked at the Hokage, who put his pipe down in a really disturbing silence.

"The last Uzumaki?"

I frowned and pulled up the scroll I had used to Naruto, it was actually a small research with my findings about the Uzumaki clan including the pictures and my theories about then guarding the Kyuubi.

The Hokage stared at me while he raised his hand and the scroll burned to ashes in the air. Now that is a fine example of chakra control

"You are not to tell Naruto about this."

I winced.

"I already did. Yesterday when Kakashi sensei disappeared on us."

The Hokage stared less then amused at Kakashi.

"It was when I came to repost to you Hokage-sama."

He still looked less then amused. Huh, good to know I am off the hook. Well I guess I could return the favor.

"I did explain to him that you guys probably take the secret to keep him safe. He did not like it but kind of understood. He really loves you Hokage-sama. But you should probably await a visit soon to clarify a few things."

Wow he suddenly look really old. I guess this is a talk that he did not wanted to have.

"Thank you Sakura-chan."

He seemed to stop a little chewing on his pipe.

"The money."

I blinked at him.

"Why did you said you needed the money?"

I looked down and gulped. Damn.

"After dad died, my uncle, my dad's brother. Decided to party, he got a big loan from the Iakusa and lived as a daymayo for three days. Womem, alchohool, drugs, food clothes. You name it he bought it. On the third day, he killed himself. The Iakuza came knocking on our house. He apparently put us as his collateral. They offered my mother to buy me and call quits. My mom refused and offered herself. She now work hours as a scort for the Iakuza. They retain the money for the debt, but allow her to keep the tips. I do a lot of foraging to stock the house with food."

Wow, now the Hokage looked old.

"Your father was shinobi Sakura-chan, why didn't you came to us for aide?"

I frowned t that.

"But I did."

The Hokage blinked me owlish, just like Naruto. Huh I guess he took it from him then.

"I am sorry what?"

"I did come for help, but every time I got near the tower the ANBU would turn me away. Saying that it was no place for kids. I begged then but they would never listen…"

An ANBU dropped beside the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, we had no knowledge about it."

I blinked at the ANBU the Hokage stared at me.

"Describe the ANBU."

I blinked, they all looked the same.

"Well, tall, using black clothes, blank mask…"

"Wich animal?"

I blinked at him.

"No marking on the mask. It was just blank."

I heard the pipe crunching under his teeth. Geez I pit the ANBU already. The Hokage turned to me.

"No worry Sakura-chan. We will take care of it. I apologize for the gross error on our part towards you and your family. Mebuki was a good men and many of us remember fondly of him."

He… is he serious?

"You are not lying right? you will help my mother?"

He smiled at me, oh my god I could kiss the old man. Stood up and bow down to my hip.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

Crap my voice cracked up. And the tears on falling on the carpet are sweat. I am not crying damn it!

"Rise Sakura-chan. I still need you to show your work shop to Kakashi. He will fill a report and I will decid if it should be kept or tear down. Do you understand?"

I bowed my head a second time.

"About the Uzumaki books I will await the reports. If I deem they secured enough, they can stay there. Otherwise I will remove then and explain to Naruto about it. Understood?"

I bowed a second time.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

He nodded.

"Dismissed."

Kakashi guided me out side towards training ground 22. I kept my hearth tight, and Kakashi squeezed my shoulder.

"If Hokage-sama said the will help, he will help Sakura0chan. Don't worry."

I nodded, still sweating trough my eyes. Crazy weather right?


End file.
